Mixtape
by ZilSepam
Summary: After six years of separation, a trio of best friends reunite when entering their first year of college. What chaos awaits them at East City University, and how will their friendships be tested, or changed? 'College AU'
1. Mayday Parade

Mayday Parade

:

* * *

:

She ran as fast as her tiny body could carry her. Her breath was ragged, her eyes were watering from the force of the wind striking her head-on.

Yeah, that's why her eyes were watering.

She could make out the cab, the brothers handing the little belongings they had off to the driver to place in the trunk. She was going to make it. She was going to say goodbye properly. She just needed to go faster.

Her knees began to hurt from the force of her foot strokes against the jagged dirt road. Her body was losing momentum, fumbling over loose rocks and the beginnings of wrecked pavement.

She tripped, skinned her knee, and cut her hands. The water in her eyes wanted to fall, but dammit she needed to keep going. She looked in the direction of the car.

_No_, they were getting in the car. _No, no, no. Not yet._

She saw the oldest brother look around, look for her, as she was sitting in the dirt, covered in scratches and blood, and in desperate need of a jacket. He was about to get in, and she broke.

"ED!" She cried. Stumbling to her feet, she pushed herself to get to him. "ED!"

He heard her. He looked in the direction of her screams and saw her, and she could have sworn his dark amber eyes shined gold. He jogged awkwardly around the car and started towards her, slowing his pace as she finally reached him. Her heart was beating so fast, and it wasn't from the over-exertion of her body. They stared at each other for a moment, he watching her with a stern face, and she examining his features as she caught her breath.

"Hey." He muttered. How appropriate, she thought, for him to greet her as he was leaving forever. She nodded in acknowledgment, her lip quivering. He caught it, he always caught everything.

"Don't cry." He grumbled, looking away from her to God know's what. Her brow furrowed, her bloodied palms folding into fists.

"I'll cry if I want to!" She snapped, his eyes fluttered back to her. "You're leaving! You both are! What am I going to do without you and Al?! Huh?"

She took in a deep breath and clenched her eyes.

"You guys are my best friends. I-I'm going to miss you."

She heard him sigh, and felt a rather sweaty palm rest on her forehead, pushing it up so that, when her eyes opened from surprise, they'd be staring into his. She was surprised to see that the thin line of his mouth was, just barely, quivering too.

"I-I-.." He started. "I'll write, okay? We can still talk on the phone, and Al and I will visit. Promise. Just, don't cry."

She sucked in her bottom lip, and nodded. He smirked half-heartedly, and a blush lightly tinted his cheeks.

"I gotta go." He whispered, and she felt her blood go cold.

He lifted his hand from her face and turned. Her chest tightened as she watched his back retreat.

_No, not yet._

She sped up to him, grabbed his hand and, as quickly as she could, placed a kiss on his cheek as he was turning to look at her. Only she missed his cheek, and pecked the side of his mouth.

"Write soon." She told him, and the red faced boy nodded absent-mindedly. She let go of his hand and backed away. Looking to the cab and waving at the younger brother in the car, water filled her eyes again as she saw that he was crying as he waved back.

The older brother closed the door to the cab, and it sped off. She was cold, her knee and hands needed to be cleaned, but she wasn't ready to head back home. Not without her Ed and Al.

:

* * *

_I'll have you know I'm scared to death_

_That everything that you had said to me was just a lie until you left_

* * *

:

:

:

**Author's Note**: This series will be my first personal challenge piece. Each chapter is going to be based off of a list of songs I acquired while playing my Spotify account on Shuffle. (By the way, if you don't have Spotify, download it. It's amazing.) I have twenty songs written down, now nineteen, and will either end at twenty, or start the process again to continue the series, but only if you readers like it. Each chapter will be named after the band that owns the song, and the chapter will either begin or end with lyrics that inspired me. :)

This chapter is most definitely a prequel, and the story is AU. Let me know what you think! I've never tried doing a challenge of sorts with writing, but this seemed really fun. :)


	2. New Found Glory

New Found Glory

:

* * *

_I'd kill to fall asleep_

_I'd kill to fall asleep_

* * *

:

Edward Elric's nodding off behind the wheel had become far too frequent. The streets lights and passing cars did nothing to help him stay awake. He rubbed each of his eyes harshly with his right hand in an attempt to fight the exhaustion that ate away at him, keeping his mind focused on getting home, getting packed, and getting the hell out of the city for a damn break.

To call these last few weeks Hell would be an understatement. Surviving the chaos that came with the final classes of his senior year, along with wrapping up his first college courses at the ever prestigious East City University, made him think he might die of exhaustion. It wasn't the class work or finals that ate away at his sanity, but the stupid, meaningless things that he had to complete other than his studies. Why community service was needed to graduate was beyond his comprehension. Then, there was the unnecessary amount of paperwork that came with enrolling in said university, arguing with his brother about the stupidity of walking at graduation, only winning said argument due to the arrival of a certain invitation in the mail, and making last minute plans to visit the countryside. He still needed to figure out whether or not he should take a summer session and knock out a few measly classes before his freshman year technically started. He wouldn't be able to attend the first session, but he most likely still had time to enroll for the second.

"Fuck it, I need a vacation." He thought to himself, and swiped at his eyes once more.

He turned on the radio, flipped through stations, and it turned it off, repeating the process a few more times. He knew that he never liked the music that played on any station, but it was at least something to keep him busy before he passed out. The closer he got to home, the more tired he became. He tried thinking about his upcoming little trip, and how good it will be for him and his brother; how calm and quiet the country was, how he might actually get some much needed rest. Damn, now he just wanted his bed.

Pulling into the townhouse's driveway was a much harder task than it needed to be. Once he parked and pulled the key from the ignition, his head fell back against his seat. He wanted to rest his eyes, just for a moment..

Almost immediately, his damn phone began beeping like a fucking siren, the sound accentuated by the curves of the cup holder it resided in. He jumped and hissed at it, snatching it quickly and rejecting the call. The fucker can wait, who ever it was. Far too frustrated to relax anymore, he practically bashed out of his car and stomped to the front door. It swung open before he could reach for the handle, revealing his 'too happy' younger brother sporting a 'too happy' smile.

"Welcome home, Mr. Graduate!" Alphonse announced, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Haven't graduated yet." Ed grunted. He plopped his keys and phone on a nearby table, and Al sighed with his arms still held up high.

"Well, it's your last day of high school. It's implied." He retorted.

"I could still find a way of fucking it up." He teased, earning a scolding look from his younger brother.

"I've already lost seeing you walk, don't take away graduating from me." He chided, and Ed burst into laughter.

"Whatever you say, _Mom._" He cracked, and Alphonse began to shove him into the hallway.

"Just go pack." He sighed. "We need to be on the road as fast as possible if we plan on getting to Resembool in time."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, and brushed away his brother's hand. "Be out in a minute."

He stumbled into his room and closed the door behind him, letting out a deep groan. Damn, did his head hurt. He grabbed his mangled suitcase, the same one he's had since he was twelve and still lived in that tiny little town, and plopped it open on his bed. He thought kindly of those days, something he didn't do much when it came to his childhood. He went to his dresser and started unloading clothes from the drawers and loading them into the case. He wondered if it would be weird, going back. He hadn't stepped foot in Resembool since he left, despite his promise to an old friend. Well, it may be a few years late, but he planned to make good on that promise tonight.

"Hey, Brother!" He heard Al call, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He acknowledged, putting in one final outfit.

"You got a call from Dad. Did you know?" He shouted, and Ed cringed.

"Nope. Don't care either." He yelled. He walked into the shared bathroom, snatched his tooth brush and a few toiletries. Anything else could be purchased when they got there. He packed the final items and walked back to the living room. Al was standing by the door, his own ragged suit case in hand.

"Ready for the grueling ten hour drive?" Al asked with a wide grin on his face, and handed Ed his phone and keys. He looked at the clock and saw that it was just after ten. He wanted to be on the road by eleven so that they could make early check in at the inn the next morning, so they were doing well on time. The elder Elric smirked back, and grabbed the door handle.

"Let's go."

:

"Brother, pull over. You're dosing off."

Edward blinked rapidly, then rolled his eyes at Al's insistence on driving. This had to be the tenth time he'd told him to pull over, in the hour, just because he almost missed a sharp turn a few hours back.

"I'm fine, Al. Gees. Quit worrying'." He groaned, and repositioned himself behind the wheel.

He could hear his little brother huff and scrunch down in his seat. "If we crash and die, because of your pigheadedness, I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself."

Ed rolled his eyes. He wasn't even going to gift Alphonse with a rebuttal to that nonsense. Instead, he focused on the road ahead, watching carefully as the amount of houses became less and less, signaling their approach to Resembool getting closer. Only a few more hours to go, maybe Ed would let Al drive soon..

"ED!"

He blinked rapidly and swerved, barely missing the small black figure on the road. He pushed down on the breaks, their bodies thrusted forward from the unexpected stop.

"Dammit, I told you to let me drive!" Al shouted, and jumped out of the car. Edward barely heard him, his heart was pounding too loudly. By the time he remembered to breathe again, he heard Al let out a rather angry yell.

"YOU ALMOST HIT A CAT!" He shouted as he stomped back to the car. "IT WAS A HARMLESS LITTLE CAT, AND YOU ALMOST HIT IT!"

Ed deadpanned, slapping a hand to his face and dragging it down slowly. Of course, the one stupid animal that would lay in the middle of a street and almost be demolished by his car would just so happen to be Al's favorite. He took in a deep breath as Al dramatically swung the driver's side door opened and glared.

"Just let me drive, Ed." He all but demanded. "I'm drawing the line at nearly killing somebody's pet."

Honestly, he knew that he should have let Al drive a while ago, but it was hard for him to let him. It made him think of things that he didn't need to, old memories that needed to fade out.

"Psht! Whatever, Al. It was probably feral." He grumbled, reluctantly unbuckling his seatbelt. He saw his little brother huff as he got out of the seat and made his way over to the passenger's side, lightly limping as he walked. Al noticed.

"It's a good thing we are heading to the Rockbell's." He said, once Ed was in the car. "Maybe Granny can look at your leg."

Ed scoffed. "She's retired. C'mon, let's get going. I'm not going to be able to sleep with you driving."

Al rolled his eyes and started the engine.

:

The rest of the drive went much smoother than when Ed was behind the wheel, and Al was surprised to find that Ed didn't look like he was going to panic the majority of the ride. They were a little behind schedule, but since early check in wasn't until nine in the morning, they were technically on time.

The Inn was still exactly as Ed and Al remembered, as they were friends with the owners' son when they were young. The woman behind the front table recognized them immediately as they walked in, earning them a warm smile and a fast check-in.

"Mrs. Renbak doesn't look any different, does she?" Alphonse laughed as they sat their bags in the room. Ed plopped down on a bed and let out a laugh.

"Nope, not a bit." He replied. He closed his eyes and took in the softness that was the bed. Damn, was he ready to sleep. Even the sound of Alphonse unpacking and preparing an outfit for later wasn't bothering him. They still had time before they had to get ready. He sighed, letting sleep take its sweet hold on him.

The next thing Ed knew, Al was shaking the crap out of him.

"Brother, get up!" He exclaimed, looking excited and nervous at the same time. "The ceremony is in two hours! You need to get ready!"

Ed groaned and tried to roll over, but Alphonse pulled the pillow out from under his head and whacked him with it.

"C'mon, Ed. You've had a nice nap, now let's get going!" He urged, and continued to hit him playfully with the pillow. Ed sat up quickly and tried to snatch it, only to fail and get hit in the face once more.

"You're pushing it, Al." He warned, and Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"Like you could ever beat me in a fight, Brother." He teased.

"Neh. 'Like you could ever beat me in a fight, Brother.'" Ed mimicked, and slowly rolled out of bed and started towards the bathroom.

As he turned on the tub and let the water level rise, he undressed and took off the prosthetic that acted as his left leg. He was worried that he'd need to replace it. Again. Something that he hated dealing with. Breaking in a new fake leg was always a bitch. He inspected his stump for blisters before turning the water off and getting in. As much as he'd hate to ask, he might need Granny Pinako's help with a replacement.

Once cleaned up and ready to go, he started to feel the same excited jitters as his brother as they approached Resembool's only high school. Kids in caps and gowns swarmed the outside, and he kept his eyes peeled for blonde hair and blue eyes, hoping the surprise of their presence wouldn't be ruined by an unexpected spotting. As he searched the crowd, he noticed how many faces he still recognized, and, to Ed's surprise, how many he didn't. Resembool had always been such a small farm town, but over the years it grew and obtained a light suburban touch. It was bitter sweet to see; he didn't want such a serene place to ever change.

"Ed, look! Winry's over there, she's heading inside!" The younger brother stated excitedly, and Ed turned to look where his hand was pointing. He just barely missed her, but caught the ends of her light blonde hair and dark red robe as they quickly entered the front doors of the tiny school. She must've let it grown out, he didn't remember it being that long in pictures.

"Granny's already heading towards the football field." Al said. "C'mon. Let's go surprise her!"

They ran in the direction that many mothers, fathers, siblings, and other relative were walking, trying their best to politely move around them and find the short old woman that was no doubt already sitting somewhere comfortably with a pipe in her mouth. Sure enough, by the time they reached the bleachers, they spotted her near the top smoking like a chimney, and Ed couldn't help but holler at her as loudly as possible.

"Hey, ya old hag! Save us a spot!"

For a second, he thought the pipe was going to fall out of her mouth. He could see the smile forming on her aged face even from a distance.

"Hurry up, Shorty! I can't make any promises!" She hollered back, and Al had to cover his brother's mouth before he started shouting obscenities at her for insulting his height.

Once they made their way to the top, Alphonse hugged the old woman dearly. Ed was never much of a hugger, but he gave her one anyway. Hell, it had been almost four years since he'd seen her last; six if he didn't count his final prosthetic fitting with her.

"I must say, boys, I'm surprised you're here." She smiled, twisting her pipe lightly between her fingers.

"Heh, and miss out on surprising the crap out of Winry?" Ed retorted.

"It's been far too long, Granny. We needed to come back." Al said, and Ed agreed, albeit inwardly.

The ceremony finally began, and as Edward listened to the Principal's beginning speech, he was extremely grateful that he didn't have to sit through his own. Resembool's graduating class was just over two hundred students. He didn't think he would have been able to sit through his class of seven hundred without falling asleep. He scanned the sea of burgundy caps seated in the middle of the field, and finally landed on the one on top of Winry's head. She was looking away from him, whispering to the boy next to her. He grumbled a little bit under his breath, and turned his attention back to the Principal.

As names were announced and young adults walked across the small stage and obtained their diplomas, Ed felt ridiculously eager for Winry's name to be called. The boy she was talking to, who Ed found out was actually Pitt Renbak, was called to the stage, and he anxiously awaited for the Principal to say her name.

"Winry Rockbell." He finally stated, and Ed felt his breath hitch as she stood.

She walked confidently onto the stage, and smiled brightly as she received her diploma. He watched almost absent-mindedly as she walked towards the last aisle to her seat, looking for her grandma. She raised her diploma to her chest in excitement, and froze.

She nearly tripped when her eyes landed on him.

He couldn't help but smirk at her dumbfounded expression and gave her a tiny wave. She continued walking, noticed Alphonse's jovial grin as he gave her two thumbs up, and the bright smile that painted her face grew to something more than lovely. He watched as she nearly skipped to her seat, constantly looking back at them as if they were going to disappear.

As the final name was called, and the class threw their caps into the air, Edward was on his feet and ready to greet her. It had been so long since he had seen his friend face-to-face. He looked at his brother and saw the same eagerness in his expression that he knew was in his own. He knew Al missed her just as much as he did, though Ed would never actually admit it.

They weaved their way through the crowded bleachers as fast as possible. It didn't take long before the amount of people lessened around them and they saw her. She was giving a hug to a crying girl; her smile was still so bright. He saw her break away and look towards them, and his breath hitched again. Her hair really had gotten longer, and it was a lot shinier than he remembered. She looked so different, which he knew she would, but it was still so weird to actually see it.

She was only standing there for a moment before she broke into a run, tackling the brothers to the ground and squeezing them both so tightly in a hug that made those six years of separation feel way too real. Ed didn't even realize just how hard he was hugging her back until he saw a flash.

"Heh, now isn't that one for the wall." Granny chuckled, her camera still close to her face.

Winry laughed loudly and sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. Her smile was so big, it looked like it might break her face in half.

"I can't believe you guys showed up." She admitted. "I didn't think you actually would."

Ed felt a pinch of guilt hit his chest. He didn't like to think that Winry didn't believe they'd come to see such a mile stone, but in a way he couldn't blame her. They've missed every birthday up to this point, every holiday and every other occasion. He wanted to make it up to her, they both did.

"Of course we would! We've been wanting to come back!" Alphonse exclaimed, pulling Winry into a hug of his own.

Her face squinched together tightly in happiness, and she let out a small giggle.

"Yeah." Ed stated. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

He didn't miss the way her eyes shot open at his words, or how her smile never faded.

Winry wanted to stay with the brothers, but she had graduation parties that she had promised to attend. She invited Ed and Al, but they both reluctantly declined. The toll of the drive and lack of sleep was starting to hit them hard, and they made their way back to the Inn shortly after. Winry insisted that they should cancel their reservations at the Inn and stay with her and Granny, and after Pinako voiced her agreement with promises of stew, Ed and Al agreed that after tonight, they would spend the rest of stay in Resembool with them.

"Winry doesn't look any different, does she?" Alphonse yawned, as he pulled his sheets up to his chin.

Edward's brows burrowed. He didn't agree at all. She was definitely not the stringy tomboy he remembered from his childhood. The clingy white dress that she had on under her graduation robe made sure to prove it. Her smile was still the same, though, and her eyes were still just as big and blue as he remembered.

"I guess." He finally muttered, and rolled to his side.

Despite how tired he was, and despite just how much he wanted to just fall asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about how much she really had changed.

:

* * *

_Back and forth I toss and turn_

_It feels like strings are holding up my eyes_

* * *

:

:

:

Author's Note: There's chapter one! It's a little choppy, but I wanted it to feel that way to show how tired Ed had been. To anyone that might be confused about the college courses during high school, that part will be explained in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! I'd really love to see what my readers think of this little challenge I've concocted. Two songs down, eighteen more to go! :)

Also, thanks to Le Confidant, Drummer Dancer, Viola Harmony, and AnEquivalentExchange for your reviews! Very honest and insightful; I appreciate it so much! :)


	3. Paramore

Paramore

:

* * *

_Everything has changed._

* * *

:

All night, all she could think about was the Elric brothers. Despite every picture captured, throughout every conversation and song poorly sung, and after every spiked drink consumed, they never left her mind. They were really here, only blocks away, and it drove her crazy that she wasn't with them right then, in that very moment.

Her dear friend, Nelly, could see that something was bothering her, but once she heard someone mutter something about two golden haired boys with Mrs. Rockbell at the ceremony, she let her prying habits cease.

"Why aren't you with them?" Was the only thing Nelly had asked.

"They drove all the way here from East City in one night." She had replied. "They need their sleep."

Winry retired from the parties early. As much as her friends, and the ever incessant boys hoping for a shot with her during inebriation, wanted her to stay and enjoy their newfound educational freedom, she rejected their pleas and hurried back home. The very light buzz that she was feeling warmed her body; she knew it'd be easy to fall asleep.

She could hear her dog barking as she slipped in the key to the front door, and whispered as loudly as a whisper could be to be quiet.

"The one time you decide to be a guard dog.." She muttered, and was instantly greeted by the excited kisses and pawing of her three-legged canine companion.

She dropped her purse to the floor and gave the attention-craving pet a good dose of love.

"C'mon, Den." She called enthusiastically. "Nigh-night time!"

Den acknowledged the command and clumsily ran off to Winry's bedroom. She watched the dog with endearing eyes, and headed in the same direction.

Walking into her room felt like she was entering an unknown paradise. Granny must have expected the night wind to feel amazing, and opened her windows to let a natural breeze roll in. She swiftly did her night-time routines and slipped in to bed. Her sheets were crisp and cool, exactly how she liked them. Den curled around her pillow, framing Winry's head with her body, and gave her a wet kiss goodnight. She giggled softly and closed her eyes. Today felt like a dream, but she couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow morning. She was so ready to be with her brothers. She wanted to be a trio again.

She was awoken the next morning by a clanking sound downstairs in the kitchen. She groaned, lightly opening her eyes as any sleepy person would to see how early in the day it was. For a moment, she saw the brightness of the summer sun before Den attacked her with early morning 'wake up' kisses.

"Ugh. Okay, I'm up!" She whined.

Den barked at her groggy arousal, jumping out of the bed and clumsily landing on her feet, and scurried to the door. She got up and opened it for her, and as she did, she heard two male voices carry through the hall. Her eyes grew wide and she headed downstairs.

:

* * *

:

Edward and Alphonse arrived at the old yellow house a little after eight o'clock. Alphonse was always an early riser, and Ed's constant tossing and turning the night before had him wake right as his brother started his shower. He didn't mind, however. He felt unusually rested, despite the lack of actual sleep, and was too anxious to go to the Rockbell's to even try lying back down.

Pinako was on the porch smoking when they arrived. She grinned at their approach, putting out her pipe and greeting them at the door.

"I suppose I have to make you brats some breakfast, don't I?" She joked.

Alphonse gasped. "Granny, that's hurtful! I've never been such a thing!"

She laughed at his comment and nodded. "You're right, Dear. Ed's the little brat."

"Who're you calling 'little', ya pint-sized midget?!" Ed retorted, earning a cackle from Granny and a nod to enter.

The house didn't look a damn bit different than he remembered; the only change he could find was the evolving pictures on the walls. He recognized a few of them, some were sent in the mail and others were posted online, but there were quite a few that made him stop and pause for a second glance. A few of the frames held photos of him and Al. He guessed that his brother must have sent a few in return for the many that they had received. The thing that made him pause was that for every picture of him and Al, there was one of Winry beside it. They seemed to be taken at the same point in life, but they looked so distant at the same time. It felt like two portraits of two different worlds. Had the unbearably delicious smells of a homemade breakfast not wafted into the room, he might have stayed there longer, his thoughts lingering on the vast amount of changes.

Entering the kitchen, Ed was hit head on with the distinct smell of bacon and homemade waffles; a meal he had loved and missed deeply. Al looked like a starved creature as he watched Pinako make their plates and place them in front of them. Ed dove right in, a groan of complete satisfaction escaping his stuffed mouth.

"Thish-ish-imcrediberl." He mumbled, and Pinako slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Boy." She smiled, and continued cooking.

The scurried sound of paws clambering the steps filled the house, and Ed saw from the corner of his eye as Den ran into the room. He swallowed his food and laughed as the dog ran thrice around the table, stopping in between him and Al and collapsing onto her back.

"Den!" Alphonse squeaked, and fell to the floor to pet her. "Aww. Look at you, pretty girl!"

The dog licked his face lovingly as he scratched her belly, and Granny laughed as she scolded the boy to finish his food before playing with the dog. Alphonse rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the playful tongue-lashing, and gave the pup a final pat before sitting back in his chair.

Moments later, Winry entered the room. She was still in her night shirt, her hair was messy, and her eyes were half lidded. She gave the boys a big, sleepy grin and took a mug of coffee that her ever perceptive grandmother had prepared for her upon Den's arrival.

"Mornin'." She yawned, and took a sip of the coffee.

Alphonse greeted her back happily, and Ed waved his fork at her. She rolled her eyes at him and made a plate for herself, sitting across from Edward and diagonally from Al.

"How were your parties last night, Winry?" Alphonse asked, taking a sip of milk.

"Fine." She replied gingerly, cutting her waffle and bringing a piece to her mouth. "You guys got quite some attention, though."

She chewed and swallowed. "A lot of people asked why you weren't at the parties."

Edward simply nodded at the statement, and continued eating.

"We wish we could have." Alphonse admitted, cleaning up his mess and taking it to the sink. He gave her a small hug on his way over, and added. "But we'll make up for it this week."

"Week?" She smiled, and looked over at Ed for confirmation. He shoved the final bit of waffle in his mouth and nodded.

Her smile was wide as she turned her attention back to her breakfast. "Good. That gives us a lot of time to catch up."

"Mhmm." Alphonse agreed as he sat back down.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of light-hearted chatter and Pinako cleaning the dishes. It was a delightful sound, one that everyone in the house missed. Ed informed the Rockbell women about life in East City, while Winry informed the Elric brothers on the many changes that had taken place in Resembool over the years.

"We'll have to go around town this week, so you can see everything." She said, and the brothers nodded in agreement.

"So." Pinako asked, arms folded across her chest. "What's college like in East City, Ed?"

"A lot better than high school." He replied, scratching his stomach in a satisfied manner. "The freedom is great. They don't treat you like damn children."

"Good to hear." She stated. "How are your classes?"

"As good as classes go." He answered. "I've yet to have a professor that's a total quack."

"I'm so jealous that you got to do that." Winry sighed. "If the commute to the closest college wasn't so awful, I might have done that."

"It's not that impressive." Ed shrugged. "Al over here is graduating early and starting college during our second term."

Al blushed lightly at the acknowledgment, but Ed didn't care. The pride that swelled in his chest over his little brother's accomplishment was like that of a father's.

"So you were accepted for that!" Winry squealed. "That's great, Al! What are you going for?"

"Well." He smiled. "I want to go in to the medical field, either be a doctor or a surgeon. I'm not sure yet." He blushed deeper as he finished his statement.

"That's great!" Winry applauded. "Maybe someday you and I can go into business together!"

Ed acknowledged that comment, and smiled a little. "Are you still planning on being a Prosthetist, I'm guessing?"

"Of course!" She laughed, then started playing with her hands. "Actually, about that, I kind of have an announcement to make."

Ed's eyebrow rose in a curious fashion, while Al leaned in; an inquiring smile growing softly. Pinako watched on with interest as Winry took in a confident breath, waiting to see how the boys would react to her news.

"Well." Winry started, resting her hands in her lap and sitting up straight. "I've been accepted to East City University."

Ed's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. Truthfully, he wasn't surprised that she'd been accepted; the girl was just as smart, if not smarter, than him. He just couldn't believe she'd apply there. Alphonse had already voiced his enthusiasm before the next thought fully registered in Ed's head.

"What about Rush Valley?" He finally asked.

The excitement between Al and Winry died down a bit and, pulling strands of messy hair behind her ear, Winry replied. "Well, I applied there, too. But East City offered me a full ride. Their Medical Departments are starting to rival RVU's anyway, so I decided to go there."

It made sense, but it still didn't sit right with him. Winry had always wanted to go to Rush Valley University; it's where her parents went to school. Was money really a problem? Most colleges offered scholarships to legacies, but she knew that, didn't she? His mind quickly began to linger on the fact that Rush Valley's crime rate was significantly lower than East City's. Winry was a strong girl, he always knew that, but East City could take girls like her and eat them alive.

His brow furrowed in thought, and Winry mistook it as a sign of disproval.

"What? Is that a problem?" She snapped.

He looked at her sharply, the tone in her voice agitating his nerves. "I'm just a little stunned that'd you'd give up a childhood dream, because you got a better money offer."

Winry's mouth dropped at his words, Alphonse gasped in horror, and Pinako's beady eyes narrowed at Ed. He could see that his words hurt her, and that wasn't his full intention, but this was such an unexpected change from what he knew of her. It made him unsettled, and her brewing anger wasn't helping.

"My dream was never RVU." She barked, her teeth gritted together. "It was and has always been to make the best prosthetics for those who needed them."

"Then why aren't you going to the school with the best reputation for that dream?" He snapped.

Winry's face contorted in anger and she yelled. "Because, Ed, it's my choice to do what I want with my life! That school looks more promising to me and my needs! Maybe I thought it'd be nice to give the school a shot! Hell, to stay closer to home?!"

She slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Let's not forget, you and Al are there. Maybe I wanted to be with my best friends again, instead of farther away."

She exhaled hard, and apologized to Granny for the outburst before leaving the room. Damn, did Ed feel like a complete ass. Alphonse apologized to Pinako as well, most likely since Ed probably wouldn't, and went after Winry.

"Way to go, Ed." Al muttered as he passed by his brother.

When the room was left empty except for him and Granny, who was glaring at him with a terrifying intensity, he was thinking the same damn thing.

:

* * *

:

Winry stormed upstairs towards her bedroom. The nerve of that bastard! Only he could take something so great and twist it into a big, negative mess. She took in big breaths through her belly, trying to calm herself the same way her grandma had calmed so many of her patients.

"Winry!" She heard a voice call, and almost slammed her door before Alphonse stopped it.

"Hey." He mumbled, and slipped into the room. "Sorry about Ed."

"Pfft." She whipped her head to the side in an exaggerated motion. "It's not your fault he's an idiot."

Alphonse laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. "Why don't you get ready for the day? I'd like to visit Mom, and it'd be nice to have someone with me."

Although she was still greatly aggravated, the kind gesture was enough to help settle Winry's nerves and she agreed to accompany him with a smile. It had been a while since visited her own parents.

About twenty minutes later, they were out the door and heading to Ed's car.

"I swiped the keys while Ed and Granny were talking." Al explained. "It looks like she noticed Ed limping and decided to work on his leg."

Winry chuckled at the thought, and decided he deserved a rather terrifying check up for being such an ass. They started the drive towards the cemetery, when Winry told him to take a different turn. She explained that there was a field of wild flowers she liked to visit before going, so she could give a present to those to have passed. He agreed that would be a good idea, and they drove off.

The field was large and held a plethora of hues in the tall grass. Winry collected a variety of warm colored flowers to reflect the season, while Alphonse picked flowers that stayed close to some shade of purple, as it was his mother's favorite color.

"This place is gorgeous." Alphonse commented, a handful already collected.

Winry hummed in agreement, finding the picking and collecting of flowers far more peaceful than she anticipated.

"It's things like this that I miss most." Alphonse continued. "Big open space, the ability to just go out into a field and not see buildings surrounding everything."

Winry placed a final flower in her bouquet, and looked to see Alphonse staring thoughtfully at the clouds. She walked over to him, watching him inquisitively.

"We miss it a lot." He finally said to her. "Brother and I miss Resembool so much. We never wanted to leave."

"I know." She smiled, and ran the back of her hand down Al's arm in a comforting manner.

"It's been hard on us." He said, never taking his eyes away from the sky. "Especially Ed. We've only been back for a day and so much has changed, I think it's really hard for him to accept."

He looked at Winry and smiled. "You know how stubborn Ed is."

Winry giggled at that. Ed had always been a hard-headed person, even in their childhood. She could remember arguing with him over the silliest of things. He never liked being wrong, and he was never a fan of change. Perhaps Al was on to something with that statement. As trivial as it was, and even though he had no right to act like such an ass, when she put those words in focus with what occurred between her and the older Elric, she could understand why he'd respond to her news in such a way.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to stay royally pissed at him, however.

"C'mon." Al said, lightly elbowing her side. "Let's go say 'hello'."

They turned to leave the field, and headed back towards the car in a serene silence.

:

* * *

:

"Quit your whining." Pinako snapped, as she poked and prodded Ed's stump.

"I wouldn't whine if you'd stop abusing me!" He spat, his teeth clenched tightly together in pain as his hands gripped the sides of the examining table.

The old woman slapped his thigh and turned her attention to Ed's prosthetic.

"Your leg is fine." She muttered. "If you keep using this thing, though, you're bound to get a few sores. It's in terrible shape."

She scratched the top of her head and, in one swift movement, tossed the entire limb into a trash can.

"What the- You crazy old hag!" He shrieked. "That thing was expensive as Hell!"

"Your money was wasted when you bought it." She grumbled, grabbing tools to take measurements around his leg.

Ed grumbled as she continued her work, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he pouted. "I thought you were retired."

"I am." She answered. "That doesn't mean I don't enjoy doing a little work now and then."

Ed scoffed, but Pinako continued on.

"I want you to watch out for her." She eventually said, breaking the tense silence.

Ed looked at the old woman as if she stated the most trivial, obvious thing in the world.

"No shit, I'm going to watch out for her." He exclaimed. "You think I'm an idiot?"

Pinako paused her note taking for a moment to look at the boy, then, with the tiniest of grins on her face, she continued her task.

"This will be your replacement limb 'til your new leg can be fitted." She chided, and handed him a simple looking prosthetic. "Think of it as payment for taking care of my granddaughter when I can't."

She headed towards the door of the examination room. "And your birthday present for the next four years."

:

* * *

:

It was around noon when Al and Winry finally came back home. Ed was outside on the front porch waiting for them, Den snuggled closely to his side. When the car was parked, Ed stood slowly, walking cautiously towards them. Winry could tell that he was trying to get used to a new leg. He approached her awkwardly, his face was hard and looked rather frustrated.

"Hey." He grumbled, and Winry thought back to another time of him greeting her in such an awkward way.

She sighed, and gestured for him to follow her to and old tree in the front yard. They sat down under the shade of the large oak leaves, drawing out what both knew was an attempt at an apology, though it would never actually be one.

"It feels like we're six again." Winry finally chuckled, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them towards her chest.

Ed watched her from the corner of his eye, leaning into the backs of his palms as he stretched his shoulders. She smiled, her eyes looking off in a distance, as if she were watching a memory be played over the expanse of Resembool's hills. "We'd talk, fight, pout for a few hours, then meet here and pretend nothing happened."

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked towards him. "Then we'd go off to the repeat the process again."

He quickly turned his gaze to the hills, but not before a smile captured his mouth. "Yeah. I remember that."

Winry swayed back and forth in time with the breeze. "I guess something things will never change, huh?"

They stayed under that tree together, reliving memories until Alphonse joined. For hours they laughed together and reminisced, and filled each other in on the things that telephone calls and webcam conversations could never do justice to tell. After that night, those six years didn't seem as long as they did before.

:

The rest of the week in Resembool flew by like a fleeting thought. The brothers and Winry had more fun in that short time together than they had in many, many years. Days were spent exploring their old stomping grounds and letting the early summer sun kiss their skin by the river, followed by nights under the large oak tree watching the fireflies and stars brighten the sleeping countryside. The brothers looked upon the town with new eyes, while Winry was brought back to the memories of what it once was.

When it was time for the brothers to go, it didn't leave the trio as heavy hearted as it had in the past. There was more than an adolescent vow promising that they'd reunite; Winry would see them again, only this time she would be going to them.

She helped them put their suitcases in the car and made them snacks for the long drive home. When they said their parting words, Alphonse hugged her tightly, just as he had done when they were children. The strength in their bond warmed her spirit, for she knew that her relationship with him would never change. He was the brother genetics could never give her.

"I miss you already." She laughed, and Alphonse chuckled as he hugged her tighter.

"I'll text you whenever I have service." He said, and she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Stop acting like we're leaving forever. Gees, it's only two months." Ed groaned, leaning sluggishly against the back end of the car.

Now that Elric, Winry wasn't sure what to think of at times.

He took a quick glance at her and scrunched his face. "When did you become such a girl."

Winry placed a hand on her hip and shot him a sneer.

"About the same time you became tall." She retorted.

Edward shot her a dirty glare. "You think you're funny?"

"A damn comedian." She replied, and approached him with outstretched arms, prepared for a hug.

He didn't respond immediately. Instead he just stared at her, his eyebrows crinkled in thought. His scrutinizing made her uncomfortable, so she stamped her foot and forced him to stand.

"Ugh. You idiot, just give me a hug!" She whined, and wrapped her arms around him.

It took a moment, but he placed his hands ever so lightly on her back.

Like she had done many years ago, Winry watched the brothers as they drove away. A bittersweet feeling tugged at her heart as she watched Alphonse hang out of the passenger's side window to wave goodbye, and Ed's solemn stare as he looked at her in the rearview mirror made her toes and fingers tingle in a strange, yet familiar way.

:

* * *

_Do you remember that?_

_Do you remember that?_

* * *

:

:

:

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if this seems a little out of character for some. This isn't necessarily what I had planned for the chapter, but once I wrote it I couldn't pitch it.

Thank you to all the people who've reviewed, favorited or followed this story so far! It means a lot me! Please feel free to leave a review as to what you think so far, or even a PM. I always respond. :)

The next part will be out soon!


	4. The Postal Service

**Author's Note**: To start off, I have my very first BETA, JaclynKaileigh! She's been so helpful, and her stories are great! She's got an awesome College AU in the works as well, definitely check it out, and her other stuff! Also, to anyone that has been following this story, I updated Ch. 3 and added a scene to the ending. I'd advise reading that before starting Ch. 4. Enjoy!

* * *

:

:

:

The Postal Service

:

* * *

_I want to take you far from the cynics of the cynics of this town..._

* * *

:

"He asked you to _what_?"

Winry took in a breath, digging deeply inside of herself to find the patience needed to deal with her hysterical grandmother. They had only just started their trip to East City, and the girl was already at her wit's end.

"Granny, please." Winry whined, she really didn't want to repeat herself.

The chuckles Pinako had tried to stifle burst out of her in a fit of snorts and cackles. At that moment, Winry was very glad she was the one behind the wheel.

"I can't believe it." She gasped in between giggles. "That freckle-faced little git, he actually tried to propose?!"

Winry groaned in embarrassment as another fit of uncontrollable laughter overtook her granny. She could just feel her face turning red with every passing second.

"For the last time, it wasn't a proposal." She countered, but Pinako dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand.

"My, the boys sure are going to enjoy this." Pinako grinned, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

It took everything in her not to plant her face into the steering wheel. She could already hear Ed's ear-throbbing laughter echoing in her head.

This was going to be a _long_ drive.

:

It was nearing six in the evening, and the Rockbell women still had an hour left on the road. On their final stop before reaching East City, they called the Elric brothers to let them know of their late arrival. It was Alphonse that answered the phone, sounding quite uneasy, though he assured Winry that he was indeed very happy and eager to see them. This alleviated a bit of the stress that she had been harboring since the beginning of the trip, but not enough for Alphonse to not notice.

"_Are you okay?_" He had asked as Winry took a sip of coffee. "_I, uh, heard about the Pitt incident._"

Winry nearly choked. "What do you _mean_ you heard about it?"

She could hear Al clear his throat through the line.

"_Well_," He started. "_Granny sort of called at the last pit stop_."

Winry let out a weak sigh. "I'm just going to hang up now and pretend I didn't hear that.."

Alphonse was about to speak when she heard Edward shout in the background.

_"Hey, Mrs. Renbak! When's the wedding?"_

Winry closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh, how she wasn't looking forward to the torture she'd endure upon arriving at the Elric house. Alphonse apologized for his brother's immaturity, and they ended the conversation quickly after that. Winry needed to mentally prepare herself for the mockery Ed would make of her.

If she could save herself from Pinako's teasing first, that is.

:

She pulled into the driveway of the 'townhouse' and felt her jaw hit the steering wheel.

"This," She gasped, "is a townhouse? What the Hell does an actual house look like?"

The place was _huge_; made up of three stories of large, sleek windows with stone finishing and concrete so bright it looked like marble. Each level laid over the other in an intricately and aesthetically pleasing way; it looked like a catalog home for celebrities.

"Hohenheim makes good money." Granny quipped, and hopped out of the truck.

"Apparently." Winry muttered, and got out as well.

Granny hit the buzzer once before a yell and a loud crash sounded off behind the door. Edward swung the door open, his face contorted in agitation until he realized who it was. His eyes landed on Winry, and that damned smirk of his grew, signaling that her torment was about to begin.

"Hey the-" He began, but was cut off by a whack to the head from a tall and extremely intimidating looking woman.

"What are you doing just standing in the doorway, Runt?! Get in the kitchen!" She barked, and Ed swiftly ran off; Winry could have sworn she heard the squeak of an injured pup.

The woman turned her attention towards Winry and Granny. When her dark glare landed on the young girl, Winry became frightfully worried that she might wet herself.

"Hello!" She chimed, and her terrifying scowl turned into a lovely grin. "You must be the Rockbells."

"Who are you?" Winry blurted out, and the woman blinked momentarily, her expression turned amused.

"I'm the nanny." She stated. "But please, call me Izumi."

The Rockbells were then led into the house by the intense woman and brought to the spacious living room. Winry was in complete awe. The main level had a lovely open floor plan with intricately placed hardwood flooring. The furniture and little decor that covered the walls had a very eclectic feel; it seemed there was some kind of relic from every country their father visited, or region of the country that they had once lived in. She had a clear view of the kitchen from her spot on the sofa, where she watched the brothers as they set the table and placed a glorious abundance of food onto a large island buffet-style. Winry's stomach growled loudly.

"So, Izumi." Pinako said, pulling Winry out of her thoughts and catching the attention of the nanny. "How long have you been taking care of the boys?"

Izumi smiled and crossed her arms. "It'll be six years in a few months. Van employed me when he was sent off to Aerugo during the border fiasco."

Pinako nodded in understanding. "So I take it you've had 'em since they left Resembool?"

"That would be correct." She answered, and looked over to the kitchen. "Are you boys about done?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Alphonse stated, and slapped Ed's hand as he reached for a roll.

"Well, then!" Izumi chimed, and stood quickly. "Let's eat."

The group talked over what Winry could have considered one of the greatest meals she ever had. She told Izumi about life in Resembool, her goal to be a Prosthetist and take over her family's business. Pinako had retired from actually making prosthetics, but she was still the soul owner of the company, and planned on giving her the reigns once she was ready for it. Izumi found it quite admirable.

"Have you always been a nanny?" Winry asked, after taking a bite of rice.

"Oh dear, no." She laughed. "I used to own a dojo in Dublith."

"She acts like she still does." Ed grumbled, and Izumi glared at him from across the table.

"What did you teach?" Winry continued, and Izumi smiled at her interest.

"Mixed martial arts." Izumi answered. "It instills great discipline, though this one could use more of it."

She nodded her head towards Edward who gulped loudly, and not because he had food in his mouth. Winry laughed and they continued their conversation until every plate was clean.

"Well, Winry, Pinako. I suppose you both must be tired from your trip." Izumi stated, and Winry nodded, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "Edward! Take our guests to their rooms. You can help Al with the dishes after."

Ed slowly stood from his seat and lazily walked around the table, waving for the women to follow him. They went through the living room to a small hallway with a spiral staircase, and Ed told them to follow him upstairs. The second floor looked like a large waiting room; another stair case was at the end of the expansive hallway, along with two large rooms and a shared bathroom.

Edward walked in between two doors and nonchalantly pointed at them both. "These are your rooms." He pointed to a door behind him. "That's the bathroom."

"Aren't you a master tour guide?" Winry chided, and he rolled his eyes.

"If you need anything, Al and I are downstairs." He continued. "Izumi's room is on the next level."

Pinako chuckled and bid the two goodnight, shuffling into the room on the right side of Ed. Winry went to the room on her right, and Ed awkwardly followed.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing dishes?" She said over her shoulder, and plopped onto the bed unceremoniously.

He scoffed and shuffled a foot, concentrating hard on the ground. "Fuck that."

She chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. "Okay, what's up?"

He shrugged, looking up at her uninterestedly. She cocked an eyebrow at him, then flopped back onto the bed.

He stood there for a few moments longer, still shuffling his foot.

"Whatever." He finally said, and walked out of the room. "Goodnight."

She sat up again as he shut the door. What the Hell is his problem? Winry shook her head in confusion, but rolled her eyes and got ready for bed. Trying to understand Ed was too much of a headache, and she desperately needed sleep.

:

* * *

:

He felt like a damn idiot. All he wanted to do was chat, even tease her about Pitt a little, but she turned and looked at him with this smirk, and he just… froze.

"Gah!" He grumbled, fumbling as he attacked the dishes with a sponge.

A single eyebrow rose on Al's face as he watched his brother.

"You okay?" He asked, and Ed then mumbled a rather incoherent "fine".

He finished his part early and stomped off to his room, collapsing on his bed and glaring at the ceiling. This was just stupid. Now he remembered why he stuck to letting her talk to him. It was easier to let her jabber on and sit there than trying to start a conversation. It was too much damn work for something so trivial.

He yawned, and tried to blink back the heaviness that filled his eyes. He thought about taking his leg off, but sleep was starting to take control of him so easily tonight; he didn't feel like messing it up. Slowly, he drifted...

:

He felt the warmth of the sunny countryside, and the coolness of the river as the heat escalated to scorching levels. The river's depth grew, and the tiny sparkling rapids grew calm as the bottom sank further into the earth. His body was afloat in the deep waters, and he had never been more at peace in his own mind. He felt connected to everything, and everything was connected to him.

There was a serenity there that he had never felt before. No, he thought, he had felt this way before; when he was young and his mother was still alive. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the vivid blue sky. He had to squint, it was so bright.

He could hear Al and Winry playing off in the distance. Their laughter rang clear through the air, like a bell, and he could feel the sound's affect on his expression. He closed his eyes once more and smiled, making sure to keep his body afloat.

"Edward" He heard, and his eyes opened abruptly. "Edward."

He looked to the side and saw his mother standing on a shore line. She was so close, he could see the gleam of her teeth as she smiled at him. He missed that smile so much.

She reached her hand out to him, and he let out a breath of happiness as he started to swim towards her. She crouched down to reach closer, loose strands of her hair blew freely in the breeze. He swam harder, but the once calm waters started to push him further down stream. He stroked against them, using every muscle he had to propel himself closer to her. The breeze turned into a growing wind. His mother's hair was whipping at her face, and he could see her flinch.

"Mom!" He yelled, pulling his head as high out of the water as he could.

She was drifting away, and he couldn't reach her.

The sky went dark, and the faint smell of pollution began to coat the water. He stopped his swimming momentarily and looked down at it. The strange coloration that surrounded him made him gasp. He was coated in the stuff, and his stomach dropped. He knew what this was, he knew he needed to get out of it as fast as possible, but his body was frozen.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the road. The awful odor was stronger now, and the sky was black. He heard screaming, and the sounds of tires squealing.

No, he thought, please, no.

He saw the car. It was swerving so badly, Ed's stomach tightened at every unsteady twist and turn. He could hear children, they were screaming, and he thought he was going to throw up. He look down at his feet and saw that he was still covered in the liquid. _Fuck_. He was covered in gasoline.

The tires were burning out, and Ed shot his eyes back to the car. It was spinning. _No. _It was flying off the road.

Ed felt himself gag as he saw the tree. That goddamn tree with a hanging tire. He hated it so fucking much. His heart was racing so fast it hurt. His body felt so weak, his head was starting to pound in rhythm with his heartbeat.

The car was trying to straighten itself out, it was trying so hard… but it didn't matter.

His face twisted in agony when he saw the impact; his throat constricted and stomach lurched at the sound of metal crunching against the bark of the tree's trunk.

His body was on the verge of convulsing when he heard the sound of children screaming once more.

Then, he felt it.

The gasoline that covered his body was tingling, then burning, and he realized that he was on fire. He tried to beat off the flames, but he knew his efforts were in vein. His heartbeat was sporadic now; pumping so strongly he thought it might crack a rib.

"Ed."

He looked up, and Al was there. Only this Al was young, ten years old to be exact. The boy was staring at him, and the flames were nipping at him, too, spreading rapidly and consuming his tiny body.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to just die. His body finally collapsed, and as the fire took him, he let his gaze fall on his younger brother. He was still standing, despite also being consumed by flames, and whispered words he was terrified to hear. What he was terrified to be true, even if he would never actually say it.

_"You did this."_

Ed felt an electrifying surge of fear hit him in the gut.

_"I hate you."_

The last thing he saw was loathing in his brother's eyes…

:

Ed shot up in his bed, panting so hard he thought he was going to get sick. Fuck, did his head hurt. He rested a hand on his forehead and tried to steady his breathing.

"Fuck." He croaked, it had been so long since he had that dream.

He pulled his legs closer to his middle and wrapped his arms around his knees, placing his head atop of them. He knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore that night.

When he calmed down, he decided to get a glass of water and try reading on the second floor balcony. It was the only place that he found comfort after having that kind of dream. He grabbed the first book he saw, which happened to be a collection of mythology, and headed upstairs. He walked past the hall where the Rockbell women were sleeping and towards the staircase to the third floor, stopping at the glass door that led to Ed's personal little getaway.

He grabbed the handle, but noticed that someone was out there before opening the door. He peered inquisitively through the glass, and saw Winry. She was curled into a ball on a patio sofa, the blanket from her bed wrapped tightly around her. He gulped loudly, and started to consider going back to his room, but he noticed sadness in her eyes, and despite his new found anxiety over confronting her, he walked outside.

She twitched at the creak of the door, but, once she noticed Ed, went back to staring out at the sky. Her stare was so sullen, he didn't like it and had no idea how to handle it.

"Uh, hey." He mumbled, and she greeted him with a quick glance and empty smirk.

Fuck. He should've just gone back to his room. He looked around at nothing awkwardly, then at her once more from the corner of his eye. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head and curled deeper into herself. That damn look she had, it was too sad, and it was starting to grain on Ed's nerves. He was never good at dealing with emotional stress; he could barely handle his own, and the thought of trying to handle others was refused. Yet, as he stood there watching her, his hands clammy and his mind trying to reason that she'd be fine and to Hell with listening to her whine, he found himself taking the seat beside her.

"Erm, you okay?" He grumbled.

She let out a shaky sigh. "No. I'm terrified."

His eyebrows creased together. "About what?"

Winry looked away, he noticed her hands rubbing the sides of her arms under the blanket.

"I've never been this far away from home." She admitted. "I'm going miss it. Granny, Den, Resembool; that's all I've ever known."

Ed's mouth drew back to a fine line and he nodded to himself in understanding. Even though it was aggravating him to see her act so depressed over something she decided to do, he knew how it felt to start a new life far away from everything he had ever known. He was too familiar with it, in his opinion. He looked at her again from the corner of his eye. She needed some kind of comforting and he felt like a damn idiot, because he had no idea how.

Fuck it, he thought, and let out a deep breath as he placed a hand on top her head.

"You'll be fine." He stated, and lightly rubbed his fingers through her hair.

He didn't really know what to expect when she'd finally respond, but her leaning into his side was something he never would have guessed. She rested her head next to his, and it took everything in him not to jump away and run as far as possible. Fuck, his nerves were shot.

Yet despite the undying urge to flee, he continued to stroke her hair in what he hoped was the most comforting way he could. She moved her body closer to his, and he kept telling himself that this was normal, that this was what friends did. He tried to think of something else to say, not only for her benefit, but to keep his mind off of the fact that their close proximity was causing his heartbeat to increase.

"At least you won't have to marry Pitt right away."

She gasped and punched him lightly in the chest, causing Ed to laugh hysterically as Winry tried not to blush.

"You ass." She finally said, and moved away from the embrace. "He didn't actually propose."

Ed rolled his eyes and let out a half-hearted snicker. He may not have been around the kid for years, but he had always had it bad for Winry. Even as kids, he'd stare at her like a puppy would stare at scraps. It was pathetic, and he doubted the sap had gotten over her so easily, especially after Ed watched him with her in Resembool. Stupid, backwards hick.

"He asked me not to leave." Winry said, pulling Ed out of his thoughts, which was probably a good thing since his fists were starting to tighten. "He said I didn't know what I was getting into, and he'd be willing do anything to stop me."

Ed rose an eyebrow at her final statement. He suddenly didn't find the situation as funny as he had before. When did Resembool start breeding cynics instead of dreamers? If that bastard put a single thought in Winry's head that what she was doing was wrong… no. No, this was Winry's dream after all. Nobody could make her doubt herself about that.

That didn't mean Ed wasn't wanting to beat him, though.

"Pfft. Was marriage one of the options?" He scoffed, and Winry glared at him before sighing and nodding her head.

"If that's what it took." She replied, almost as if she were quoting that freckled-face fuck.

The urge to pound the kid grew, but Ed took that frustration and channeled it to taunting.

"Well, that was a shitty proposal." He sighed, leaning back against the seat. "No wonder you said 'no'."

Winry slapped him in the chest, but she was laughing this time.

"It was better than your proposal." She chided, and Ed's stomach dropped.

"What?!" He croaked. "I-I- That's a damn lie, woman!"

Winry burst into laughter. "We were five, Ed. Calm down."

It took Ed a moment to recompose himself, giving Winry the perfect opportunity to give back some of the torment that Ed loved to dish. They argued over whether or not Winry was in denial or Ed was an idiot, which turned into arguing over incidents in their past that the other (which was often Ed) didn't recall.

Although the sun hadn't risen, the summer birds began to sing their morning songs, and the duo decided it'd be a good idea to try and get a little bit of rest before their trip to ECU. Ed watched Winry walk towards her room, and stopped when he noticed her pause at the doorway.

"Hey, Ed." She whispered, and he rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Thanks."

His reply was paused, but he gave her a half smirk and waved goodnight.

Maybe coming to East City would be good for Winry. If the bastards of that town were trying to hold her back, she needed to get away. And he and Al could be there for her, just like Pinako asked. If pounding any nay-sayers was needed, he'd be happy to do it. Too bad he couldn't do it with Pitt.

When he fell back onto his bed, her smile was stuck in his head. He'd deny it if anyone ever asked, but it even appeared in his short-lived dreams when he fell back asleep.

:

* * *

_...and kiss you on the mouth_

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is such a late chapter update. These past fews weeks have been so hectic. My boyfriend and I celebrated our five year anniversary on the seventh, so that was lovely, but then his brother was greatly injured after a sparring accident in his martial arts class. This weekend was honestly the worst, I had to put one of my puppies to sleep. He was thirteen and ready, but he was my first pet and it's been hard to cope. Sorry, I doubt you readers want to know about my personal life, but that's my reasoning for the lateness. Thank you for reading/reviewing/etc.!


	5. Blink-182

Blink-182

:

* * *

_I am such a fool_

* * *

:

Winry felt like a fairy tale princess when she woke up the next day, complete with the dramatic stretches in bed and smiling at the morning sky through her window. The sun was bright, and it's warmth on her skin only heightened the lightness in her chest.

It was nearly impractical how _good_ she felt, which was such a nice change from yesterday. She guessed she had Ed to thank for that, even if he did more teasing than consoling. She hopped out of bed, grabbed her overnight bag and skipped to the bathroom.

Perhaps it was the house that was putting her in such a good mood. Everything in this place was just perfection, even the showers!

"Mmmm.." she sighed, letting the steaming hot water beat down on her back. "This is amazing."

She leaned her head to the side and let the pressure of the water beat down on her neck. It was like getting a massage from a god! She was going to make sure she took an ample amount of time washing off.

The amount of steam that came out of the bathroom upon opening the door was ridiculous. She sighed as she breathed in the deliciously cool air in the hallway, padding happily off to her room. She could hear the voices of Izumi and the boys carry through the house, and laughed out loud at the thought of her chastising them as they were, no doubt, making breakfast. She got dressed in comfy 'moving clothes', threw her hair into a messy ponytail, and headed downstairs.

"Winry!" Izumi greeted, the aggressive expression she had been wearing moments ago immediately transformed into a warm and loving smile. "Good morning! Breakfast will be ready soon."

She snapped her neck towards the kitchen and her anger came back full force.

"Hurry up and finish cooking! Your whining must've woken the poor girl!"

Ed scoffed as he flipped a few slices of bacon on the skillet. "WE woke her? You're the one screaming like a deaf drill sergeant!"

"Run that by me again?" she growled, and he fearfully went back to flipping bacon.

Winry laughed at the two as they continued bickering, and a took a seat at the dining table next to her snickering grandmother, who no doubt had been up since the crack of dawn.

"The cinnamon buns are done!" Alphonse proclaimed, pulling a tray of the heavenly smelling food out of the oven.

Winry could feel the drool trying to escape from her mouth, and watched hungrily as the brothers made the final preparations for breakfast. She'd have to come by the Elric house often while she stayed in East City, if they cooked like this all the time.

Breakfast went by fast, but the conversations were just as silly and fun as they had been at dinner. Ed and Izumi made little snaps at each other, while Alphonse sighed or rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them. Winry found the interactions to be quite hilarious; Izumi was definitely the perfect person to care for the brothers during Hohenheim's absence.

"So, Winry." Izumi said, as she picked at a fluffy biscuit. "Are you excited to move in?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I was nervous before, but now I'm really excited."

She glanced to Izumi's side and noticed that Ed was watching her as she responded. He smirked lightly, then went back to devouring his food. Alphonse noticed this as well. His eyes squinted in thought as he took a drink of milk.

Izumi took the chore of cleaning the dishes, stating that Ed and Al would be of better use helping Winry move in to her dorm. She bid the women farewell with a strong hug and a promise to get together again soon.

"Come by anytime." she told the young Rockbell as they walked out to driveway. "Our home is your home."

"Don't tell her that." Ed teased, and lightly shoved Winry as he walked by.

Winry rolled her eyes at him and thanked Izumi for her kindness. She waved goodbye as she got into her Granny's truck, eagerly waiting to start this new chapter of her life.

:

* * *

:

Edward got into his car and jumped at the sight of Alphonse staring him down, already buckled into the passenger's seat.

"What happened last night?" he asked, watching his brother as he clicked his seat belt and started the car.

Ed grunted at the question and scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Al's face deadpanned. "I saw the look you gave Winry. What happened?"

Ed felt his face heat at the accusation, and tried to ignore it by pulling out of the driveway and signaling Pinako to follow him. She acknowledged with a wave and they started to drive in the direction of campus.

He looked back to his brother a few minutes later to see that he was stilling staring him down.

"I'm waiting." he said.

Ed let out a loud groan and tightened his grip on the wheel. "Nothing happened."

"Really?" he stated, his tone laced with disbelief.

Ed rolled his eyes and continued. "She was upset over something stupid and I told her it wasn't worth worrying about. Okay?"

Al's eyes widened and a smile began to turn the tips of his mouth. "When did all of this happen?"

"I dunno. Late." Ed replied. "I couldn't sleep and neither could she."

Al leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, directing his grin to the windshield. "Okay."

The way he said that, with a little pinch of something Ed could only peg as irritating, made the older Elric highly annoyed.

"Now what?" he all but shouted.

Alphonse continued to beam at the windshield. "Oh, nothing."

Ed rolled his eyes and turned on the radio, starting the habitual flipping through stations only to turn it off again.

"You never like anything on there, Brother." Al commented.

"I know." Ed grumbled. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Alphonse hummed his acknowledgement, and, too softly for his brother to hear, muttered. "Habits aren't the only thing.."

:

* * *

:

Winry stopped at the dorm room, staring awkwardly at the plain wooden door. The key was gripped tightly in her hand, but she didn't put it in the lock.

"Whats taking you?" she heard Ed moan, as he situated the large box in his hands. "Hurry up, or my arms are gonna give out!"

She rolled her eyes and put the key in. "Shut up, you little twerp."

She opened the door as a barrage of angry threats began to pour out of the boy, but was distracted by the sight of the her dorm; her new home. It was small; just enough room for two beds, desks, a wash station and a door that led to a shared closet. A large window on the back wall lit the room with glowing natural light. It was so surreal, walking into that room.

"C'mon, Win. Move it!"

Winry squeaked as Ed's foot landed promptly on her behind, successfully pushing her farther into the room. When he put her packaged belongings down, she swiftly punched him in the side.

"Oh! You're here!" a voice said, and Winry looked to her right, spotting a girl lounging on her bed, closing her comic book and taking out earbuds.

She jumped up and approached her with an outstretched hand. "Hi! I'm Paninya!"

Winry took the dark skinned girl's hand and shook it, then gasped when she noticed her prosthetic legs.

"Oh my gosh! What models are these?!" she blurted out, before a panic rose in her.

Oh god, would this girl be offended? She was about to go into a fifteen minute rant about her major and life plan, before Paninya started laughing loudly.

"It's a new one my guardian just patented; complete with bionic joints from the knee down." she beamed. "Totally lightweight, too. It's about as close to a real leg as you can get."

"Holy crap!" she squeaked, and a million questions began to fill her mind; it was apparent that they were going to become close friends.

"Damn gearhead." Ed grumbled, and Winry shot him a death glare over her shoulder.

"Says the guy who uses a prosthetic." she retorted. "You'd be lost without me and my granny."

Edward scoffed and walked out, most likely grabbing another box from the truck. Paninya laughed harder as Al apologized and introduced himself before joining Edward outside, as well as Pinako.

"He's cute." Paninya whispered to Winry, to which Winry giggled.

"Jail bait." she replied, and Paninya gave a slight moan.

"Figures." she sighed, and shot her new friend a sly smile. "So, is the older one yours?"

Winry nearly jumped at the comment. "Huh?"

"Ed, or whatever his name was." she said. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Winry's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, no! We're just friends."

Paninya cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Really?"

Winry turned her attention to the ground. Of course, at one point in life, her feelings for Edward far surpassed the plains of 'just friends'. When his mom died, and when he and Al had to be hospitalized, she and Granny were there for them throughout their recovery. She could remember how angry Pinako was that she couldn't help in the operating room, because of her connection to the boy and lack of time in surgery over the decade. Everything changed, though, when he moved. She had to push those feelings away, keep them from blooming into something more. Had he stayed, maybe something would've happened, but that wasn't reality, and she couldn't dwell on it.

"Yep." she answered, placing a silly smile on her face, in order to cover up her not so silly thoughts. "I've known the jack ass all my life."

"Ah. That makes sense. You guys come off like that, only reason I asked." Paninya chuckled, throwing her arms behind her head. "Should we go help?"

Winry nodded, and she led the way to the truck.

:

Everything was unpacked, and it was time for Granny to head back home. Winry didn't want to cry; this was a good thing, she was happy to be at ECU and she knew Granny was, too. Despite that, tears were evident in her eyes as she bid her grandmother, the woman who had cared for her all her life, goodbye.

"Stop that cryin' now, girl." Pinako croaked, doing her best to hold back her own sadness. "I'll see you in a couple months."

Winry nodded, her bottom lip began to quiver as the tiny woman climbed into the old truck.

"Call me as soon as you get home." Winry pleaded, and Granny smiled.

"I'll call you when I want." she teased, and a soft laugh escaped her granddaughter's mouth. "Bye for now, Winry."

:

* * *

:

He watched her as she stood in the parking lot, waving goodbye to the truck until it was out of sight. Her shoulders were wound tight, he could tell even from a distance. It caused a conflicted feeling to rise within him; he wanted to comfort her, but, like before, he wasn't sure how or if he even should. Alphonse was by his side, and he was surprised to see that he hadn't gone to her yet. His hesitation made Edward even more tense.

Eventually, she turned around. The color of her hair shined a warm gold in the setting sun; her eyes, still watery, were large and such a deep shade of blue. She walked to them slowly, sadness tinting her growing smile.

"You okay?" Alphonse asked, and pulled her into one of his traditional, spirit-lifting hugs.

"I'll be fine." she sighed, and hugged back tightly. "I should probably get back to my dorm."

He didn't like that.

"You sure?" Ed blurted, and Winry glanced at him inquisitively. "I mean, Paninya left didn't she? You won't be a huge baby by yourself, right?"

Winry deadpanned and let go of Al. "Thanks for the concern, _Ed_, but yes. I'm going to stay here."

His throat tightened, and he wanted to tell her it'd be okay to come back with them, that she didn't need to be sad alone.

"If you need anything, call." Alphonse smiled, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"See you later." she breathed, and turned to Ed with a smirk. "No worries, I won't force you to hug me."

Ed let out a 'tch' and slouched his posture. She and Al both laughed, and with that, they went their separate ways.

Of course, he thought, as he climbed into his car, the first time she decides not to hug him, is the first time he would have willingly.

:

The weekend had passed, and freshman orientation week had begun at East City University. All freshman at the university move in a week before the other students, so that they can get better acquainted with the campus and its surrounding area, and they do that by holding mandatory events all over campus.

Edward dreaded the stupid thing. Why the hell did he need to spend his final week of summer 'getting to know' the others in his class? He could do that by being forced to work with others _in _class.

The week was filled with stupid tours around the different buildings, explanations on scheduling, important office locations, and other trivial forms of introductory. The worst thing he experienced was watching a play about "the do's and don'ts'' of college life, called _Sex in the Afternoon_. He wished he could erase that catastrophe from his mind.

The final Friday before school started, there was no mandatory gathering. Instead, the school set up a huge carnival by the campus square. The attractions, the activities and all the people- it sounded like torture to Edward.

Winry, however, thought it sounded like a damn party, and begged Ed to go with her and Paninya.

"Please!" she had begged. "Please, please, please, pleeeeaaase!"

"Absolutely not." he had replied.

He planned on sleeping in that specific morning, and spending that night relaxing with a book or game. He'd be damned if his final days of freedom were at that school, even if it meant spending it with her.

He woke at an early hour momentarily that day, almost instinctively. He half expected Winry to come barging in, demanding that he get ready for the day. She must have accepted that he wasn't going to go to that stupid festival, and happily slipped back to sleep.

_"Ed.." he heard her whisper. "Ed.."_

_Her voice was soft, with the lightest touch of a rasp kissing the end of her words. He could feel her fingers running through his hair, just barely touching the skin of his ear. Her other hand rested on his chest, and his body warmed at the contact. Her fingers traced shapes against his skin, and damn, it felt good. He wanted them to keep going, to keeping touching more of him. _

_He let out a small moan, to which this dream woman giggled. _

_"Ed." she whispered again, closer to his ear this time. "Open your eyes."_

_Slowly, he obeyed. _

_He couldn't see her face, only the soft golden color of her hair as it cascaded around her face. Her skin was fair, so fair, it looked liked ivory. It was.._

_"Winry?"_

"EDWARD!"

He opened his eyes quickly.

Winry was staring down at him, her hands resting on his head and chest.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" she smiled, and lightly slapped his chest.

Oh shit, he thought, she was trying to wake him, and he… he…

"What the hell!" he shouted, and flung a pillow into the side of her head. "Get out!"

The pillow struck, and he could see the rage build in Winry's eyes. Her head snapped back in his direction, and she snatched the pillow from him.

"You ass!" she exclaimed, and began to whack him. "That hurt!"

"Hurt? Is your skull made of eggshell?" he snapped, and guarded his face with his arms.

Paninya was laughing hysterically at the scene, while Alphonse stood cautiously by the doorway. Fuck, of course they'd all be here right now!

Winry hit him one more time, then threw the pillow to the ground. "Get up! We're going to the festival."

Edward deadpanned. "I told you yesterday, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are." she stated, hands planted firmly on her hips, something Edward analyzed a little too closely. "Now get ready."

He swiftly turned his head to the window, in an attempt to hide his rather deep blush. "Whatever. Get out."

Winry huffed, and stomped out of the room. Alphonse followed her, and Paninya, still chuckling, was the last to leave.

"Have a good dream?" she teased, and winked right before closing his door, leaving him alone, red-faced and completely embarrassed.

:

* * *

:

It was seven o'clock when they arrived at the festival, and Winry was beaming with excitement.

The school decorated the outside with colorful lights and banners, welcoming students to the new year. The traveling carnival that they hired didn't just have rides, they also had a fun house, a blow up obstacle course, an outside eatery and dance floor set up. They even had a DJ! There was so much going on, Winry didn't even know where she wanted to start! Paninya was just as excited as she, and together they were acting like a pair of giddy dorks.

Edward, on the other hand, was being a big sulking baby.

He followed a few steps behind them, hands deep in his pockets and his head hung low.

"Could you at least _try_ to have fun?" she had asked, only to receive a "pfft" and dirty look.

The festival surrounded 'the fountains' of the school; a large outside area for the students to relax, and in the middle of it was a large collection of elaborate looking fountains. It was the only part of the school that was considered new, but it complimented the centuries-old buildings. Most of the students swarmed to the main fountain, either sitting on its ledge or playing in the water.

"Hey, Edo!" a tall blonde shouted, waving a lit cigarette high in air.

Winry turned her attention to Edward, who actually smiled and waved back! Finally, she thought, maybe he won't be such a pouty pants. They walked over to him and a group of people that Edward also seemed to know. She was surprised, Ed never talked about friends, so seeing him with these people was a very different experience for her. She wondered if this was how he felt when they were in Resembool.

"Jean Havoc." the man stated, a lopsided grin stretched across his face as he offered Winry his hand. "Figured I'll just introduce myself, since Edo here ain't the courteous type."

Winry laughed as Ed grumbled and shook his hand.

"Ugh, Jean!" a dark haired girl called, grabbing the attention of Winry and the young man. "How many times must I tell you _not_ to use _that_ word?"

She walked to his side and placed a hand on her hip, her eyebrow cocked. "You sound like a hick."

"And this would be my lovely lady, Rebecca." he announced, causing Rebecca to blush.

"Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you!" the blonde giggled, and shook her hand as well.

The two groups then merged, and Winry got to meet a few other people that claimed to be friends with Edward. Kain Fuery, for example, was in their class and went to private school with Ed. Another was Rose, a girl a year ahead of them and close friends with Rebecca. The three of them met Edward in a world history class during his time there as a senior in high school, they told her. The group was energetic and friendly, and it made Winry feel at ease.

There was also another in the group, but he wasn't as talkative as the others. His name was Russell, Jean had said. He was rather attractive, but his lack of enthusiasm kept Winry from thinking any further of him.

Almost unplanned, the men and women formed separate sub-groups within their entirety. Rebecca and Rose were extremely friendly and chatty, and both Winry and Paninya enjoyed the conversations.

"So, what are your majors?" Rose asked, flipping a strand of her pink bangs out of her line of vision.

"Architecture." Paninya replied.

"Prosthetics and Orthotics." Winry stated, and the older girls nodded, eyes wide.

"Well, aren't you two some smart cookies." Rose laughed.

"We're both voice majors." Rebecca explained.

"Don't let that fool ya." Jean interrupted, wrapping his arms around Rebecca's middle. "This one may have the voice of an angel, but she can strip down and rebuild a gun faster than you can blink."

Rebecca went pink as he placed a scruffy kiss on her cheek. "Shut up, you're going to make her think I'm psycho."

"You're right, I'm faster than you anyways." he teased, earning a soft elbow in his side. "Rose here is double-majoring in psychology. Ever have a mental breakdown, just go to her."

Rose giggled nervously and waved her hands in silent protest. "Oh no! Please, I'm not that great. The staff here would be way more helpful."

The group burst into laughter and joined with the other men. Winry noticed Russell eyeing her as she joined, and when she made eye contact with him, he smiled softly. She was taken back by it a little, but flashed a smile back.

"Well, looks like I'm going to take m'lady over to the dance floor." Jean oozed, tightening his grip on Rebecca. "We'll meet up in a bit."

The couple pinched and poked each other all the way over to the makeshift dance area, and Winry sighed as she watched them. They were obnoxiously cute.

"They're repulsive." Ed moaned, and hit his shoulder into Winry's, motioning for her to start walking.

The summer heat did its best to thrive through the night, sticking to the bare skin of each group member as they walked around the brightly lit area. This place is like a dream, Winry thought, and smiled to herself as she stared at the rising waters and falling paper lanterns.

"So! What do you guys want to do?" Rose asked, twisting around and walking backwards in front of the group.

"Go home." Ed grumbled, to which Winry elbowed him in the rib.

She wanted to get as many activities out of Ed as she could, so needed to think of something fast.

"Umm…" Winry began, and looked up at a tall, lit up ferris wheel. "Oh! Let's ride that!"

She grabbed Edward's shoulder and pointed. He moved his gaze to the carnival ride, and his pupils immediately shrank.

"Hell no." he growled. "Absolutely not."

Winry stomped her foot. "Why not?"

Ed stared at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? That thing looks like it's going to fall apart!"

Fuery and Rose turned their attention to the ferris wheel, scrutinizing it closely.

"It does look a little dingy." Fuery agreed, earning a pointed thumb and cocky smirk from Ed.

"It does not!" she declared. "Do you really think the school would allow a dysfunctional ride be used on their grounds?"

"Tch! It's so rusted over, it'll give me tetanus!" he retorted, to which Winry rolled her eyes.

"It is not rusty, you baby." she proclaimed. "Like I said, the school wouldn't allow it here if it wasn't safe. Right, Paninya?"

She hated having to pull her newest friend into the argument, but dammit she needed back up! She looked to the girl, who was nervously scratching at the back of her neck, and earned a disheartening shrug.

"Oh my God. You're all pansies!" She exasperated, flailing her arms in the air.

Edward was about snap back, but hesitated.

"Ah-hem." a voice boomed, catching the attention of everyone in the group. "I'll ride with you, if no one will."

It was Russell; Winry had almost forgotten that he tagged along with them.

It was silent for a moment, but she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay."

Winry heard Edward make a sound, like he was clearing his throat, as they walked together towards the ride.

"I'm Russell." the boy stated, grinning as they entered the line. "Sorry I didn't give a proper introduction earlier, Jean kind of doesn't know how to let others talk."

Winry laughed lightly at the comment, and rewarded him with a grin of her own. "I'm Winry. It's nice to 'properly' meet you, Russell."

When the gate opened, and the ride operator ushered them to their seats, Russell gestured for her to enter first, and she thanked him with a soft nod.

The view at the top was absolutely gorgeous. Seeing all the lights of the festival from a different perspective was enticing; like seeing the lights of a city from a plane. Russell made simple chit chat with her, his smile never fading as he attentively listened to every word she said. He was quite charming, and it was a nice change from the boys in Resembool and bratty Ed. Most people would have been so embarrassed to be in a situation like this, but Winry didn't get embarrassed that easily. If anything, this rush was urging her to talk to him more, to smile at him more and make some kind of connection.

She could see the group from up there, sitting together underneath the paper lanterns and white stringed lights that hung from each post. Every time she looked, Edward was staring at them, his expression was rather frustrated, and Winry figured he was probably mad that she got her way in the end. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Russell, who, to her surprise, was beginning to give her more butterflies than the highest point of the ferris wheel.

:

* * *

:

Edward was _pissed_.

He watched them as they got on that stupid fucking, disease-ridden carny ride, snarling like a wild animal. Just who the Hell did Russell think he was, anyway; just barging into the conversation and taking Winry on that stupid thing? Yet another reason to not like the sniveling bastard.

He crossed his arms and glared at the two as they went up. She glanced at him for a moment, but Russell did something to catch her attention, to make her laugh, and something in the middle of his abdomen clenched, and rose to the center of his chest. It was grating, like the pain of hunger after hours without food. He didn't like this. Not a damn bit.

"Lighten up, Romeo." Paninya teased. "You're the one that wouldn't ride with her."

Ed shot her a quick, dirty glance before looking back to Winry and that bastard.

Just then, Paninya, Fuery, and Rose began to whisper amongst each other, like school children spreading the latest gossip. Rose squeaked and clapped her hands to her mouth.

His anger was rising to a reckless level. He was ready to just fucking leave.

"Aw, Ed." she giggled. "Don't be so jealous!"

"I'm not." he growled, still watching them.

Fuery chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Let's leave the poor guy alone. Rejection is tough."

"Shut up, Kain." he grunted, and jerked away from the contact.

Rose swatted Kain away and smiled sympathetically at Ed, which only made him angrier.

"We'll be right back." she said. "Want anything from the concession stand?"

He didn't reply, and Rose nodded at his silence and led the group away.

He didn't break his concentration on the two as they went around for what he thought might be the final time. The grin on her face was so wide, like the one she wore at her graduation. He didn't like seeing her gift him that smile, like it was nothing. The bastard didn't deserve it.

Oh, what the hell did he care for? She was a big girl, she could do whatever she wanted. He crossed his arms tighter together and stared at the concrete. If she wanted to flirt with some blonde-haired, dim-witted pretty boy, who was he to stop her?

He looked up to see that the ride was over, and that they were walking out from behind the gate. His fists clenched when Russell's hand lightly brushed against her arm.

Then she looked at him, her eyes almost iridescent from the lights, and smiled. The clenching in his abdomen pulsated, and suddenly, like an unexpected twist or clue in a movie that shatters the mind's expectations or thoughts, it hit him.

He was such a damn idiot.

"… thanks for riding with me." he caught Winry saying, and looked up to see the two walking towards him.

"Thanks for letting me." Russell replied, and Ed wanted to punch him in the face.

He could see it was already happening, and the inferno of anger that was so close to combusting suddenly died. All that was left was a sullen frustration as he watched them smile like idiots at one another.

He wanted to scream; how the fuck did this happen?

"I'm going home." he blurted, and Winry snapped out of her trance.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"Don't feel well." he muttered, and started to walk away.

"Ed! Do you want me to come with you? I'll drive." she offered, and he wished her worry wasn't so obvious in her voice.

"Na." he finally said, and continued walking. "Just stay here."

He didn't want to spend the rest of the night watching them steal glances, laughing at each other and smiling so stupidly. He didn't want to be there when he asked for her number, to see her face blush as she told him. It just pissed him off thinking about it.

He had never cared much about dating, or love in general. Besides firmly believing it was impractical for him, it was something he'd never been exposed to long term. His family life didn't have the best foundation for it, having a father who was never home, and his mother… Well, it's no surprise he'd miss the signs.

It just had to be her, he thought, as he went past Paninya, Rose and Fuery, ignoring their calls and walking to the street. He just had to be that cliche, that stupid cheesy scenario in every fucking romance novel and movie worldwide.

He got in his car, and slammed his head into the steering wheel.

He started thinking of stupid questions: when did this happen; why, now, would he realize it? The answers were simple: probably forever; and, because he's an idiot.

He was in love with his childhood friend, and he just witnessed her falling for someone else.

"Fuck."

:

* * *

_And she was... always beautiful_

* * *

:

:

:

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Sorry again about such a late update. I want this story to come out as best as I can make it, so I am taking my time with each update. I refuse to update any later than a month, however, so don't fret. I want to thank my awesome beta/friend JaclynKaileigh, again, for helping me throughout this chapter. She deserves a cookie for dealing with my mess of a brain. Haha. :)

Thank you for reviewing/following/favoriting/reading!


End file.
